1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for connecting panels, such as panels of wall modules, partitions, and walls, including modular walls.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Commonly, the general shape of a building can constrain the shape of an office or a living space. For instance, a typical building can have approximately vertical walls and approximately horizontal floors and ceilings, which can define the building's envelope. Particularly, the walls can be approximately perpendicular to the floors and ceilings. Hence, the shape of interior spaces, such as office or living spaces, can be at least partially defined by the exterior shape of the building's envelope.
Typical buildings also can include internal partitions or walls, which can define individual spaces within the building. For example, a number of partitions can define office spaces, conference rooms, utility rooms, etc. Usually, partitions or walls that define individual spaces also have approximately perpendicular orientation relative to the building's floor. As such, in some instance, occupants of the individual spaces may have a perception of confinement. Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in modular walls and partitions that can be addressed.